


Episodes of the World

by TauBetaTuba19



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen, Many Character interactions, Slice of Life, light hearted
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:47:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29883417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TauBetaTuba19/pseuds/TauBetaTuba19
Summary: An episodic series that runs on simply exploring the nations and their day to day lives. It will be a multipart series of short stories that focus on many characters and the shenanigans they get up to. It'll be light hearted but I may take some more serious topics and overarching plots as needed.
Kudos: 5





	1. Hello, Tech Support?

“Acht! These new televisions are simply too complicated.” Austria said with a huff as he sat back down. He glared at the offending television, a Samsung 56 cm TV that he’d only bought because his old one was ruined by a thunderstorm. He didn’t usually care for television; it was full of nothing but mind-numbing programming and news that reminded him the world was full of idiots. But tonight, was different. A concert was being held in Saint Petersburg, and it was featuring some of Austria’s favorite compositions. He wanted to attend live, but unfortunately; he had been told that the concert was sold out. Even Russia couldn’t help him, as there simply was no space left in the concert hall. However, Russia happily told Austria the concert was being televised, and Austria would not dream of missing this performance.

However, this was all assuming that Austria could get his TV to work. He couldn’t seem to get anything to happen with the tv. None of the remotes worked and the buttons didn't help, the TV remained off. He could see the red light that was telling him it was on, yet nothing would happen. As he struggled, he would glance at the clock and note how it was getting closer to the concert. He’d tried changing batteries, tapping the TV firmly with his hand, even swearing at it in the many languages Austria spoke.

He’d normally call Hungary for help with this…but she was off with Liechtenstein and Belgium on a shopping trip. He didn’t want to deal with Germany calling him an old man and offering to send him to a nursing home…again. Czechia and Slovakia weren’t answering their phones, and it would be a cold, cold day in Hell before he’d call Prussia to help him.

For a fleeting moment, he thought about calling Switzerland, and maybe asking if he’d stay to watch the concert…

…then he remembered Liechtenstein telling him how Switzerland couldn’t run a new antivirus software on his computer, and she ended up doing it for him. He was even worse with technology that was not military related than Austria was.

A firm knock at the door shook Austria’s mind, and he turned towards the door. He wasn’t expecting anyone. He walked over and pulled the door open.

“Ah, I’m glad you’re here Mister Austria!” Slovenia said happily, wearing his International Courier Service uniform. He had a few envelopes and a small package in his hands. “I have some diplomatic mail and that violin rosin and strings you ordered.”

Austria took the items and set them aside, but as he was signing the form, an idea hit him square in the head.

“Erm...Slovenia...are you doing anything important immediately?” Austria asked cautiously.

“Well, I have a few more deliveries…but honestly Romano can bite it if I’m a little late.” The Balkan nation said, “Why do you ask?”

“Well, um…how do I put this...My television isn’t working, and I need to see a concert that’s happening tonight. I was hoping you could help me?” Austria finished and stared at the nation, who immediately beamed.

“Absolutely, I can help you with that.” Slovenia said as he set the clipboard down on a chair. “I used to install TVs during the SFR years, you should’ve seen Serbia trying to make a TV work.”

.....

“So, do you think you can fix it?” Austria asked, glancing impatiently at his watch. The concert would be starting in about ten minutes, and he was getting really worried he would miss the opening.

Slovenia pulled himself out from behind the television stand and frowned. “Actually, I’ve already fixed it Mister Austria…it wasn’t plugged in.”

Austria stood completely dumbfounded as Slovenia clicked the power button and the TV came on. A man in a suit was standing outside the concert hall in Saint Petersburg, reporting on the program. At the bottom, German subtitles told them the musical program was about to begin. “I think the red light was catching enough light from the window that it looked like it was on. I’ve seen that happen before, even on my own TV.”

Without much of a word, Austria took out his wallet and handed the Slovene nation a few Euro. “Do not say a word about this. Especially to Prussia.”

Neither of them could hear suppressed snickering from outside the open window.

....

The next day was a meeting, another day of long-winded speakers and presentations that made no sense.

Happy from his night of musical enjoyment, Austria strode into the conference room, beaming quite happily for a change. Austria frowned as he found some folded papers on his seat.

He sat down and unfolded it. It was a flyer from a community center, apparently in the United States judging by the number of American flags printed on it.

_Wainwright Community Center Offering Elder Technology Classes Every Wednesday and Friday 9am-1pm_

With a glare, he glanced over at the American and South Korean nations. Upon seeing him staring them down, they fell backwards in hysterical laughter. He dropped the first paper and picked up the second one, it was in Korean, but he guessed it had a similar meaning to the first one. He picked up another one and unfolded it to see very elegant handwriting.

_Mister Austria,_

_I understand you are having some problems with newer technology, and I would like to help you learn them._. _Just call me and we can work out the details._

_Sincerely,_

_Erika Vogel, The Principality of Liechtenstein_

Once he laid the paper down gently (as he did not want to hurt the alpine nation's feelings...or attract the wrath of her overprotective guardian) Austria’s initial reaction was a harsh glare towards his former Slovene charge who was seated across from him. Slovenia raised his hands in confusion, but Hungary spoke up quickly before Austria could bring his fury onto the Adriatic nation.

“Slovenia wasn’t the one that told them…it was Prussia.” She held up her phone, showing a post from Prussia on Facebook. Austria took the phone and started reading the post.

_How about that? The great Austrian Pianist can’t even figure out how to work a TV. He’s also got quite a potty mouth for such a stuck-up aristocrat. He had to call one of his former charges to come and fix it for him! Get a class for that old man! You’ll be at least out of the Stone Age! But you’ll still not be as awesome as me!_

This was accompanied by a photo of Austria staring impatiently at the TV while Slovenia was down behind the television stand. The picture clearly was from the window in the sitting room, meaning Prussia had been there the whole time. He tapped on a video clip and watched himself shout angrily at the TV with a string of German and Czech curse words. Austria heard a muted laugh and looked to see Slovakia laughing, while Czechia gave him a glare, presumably for using her language to curse. Hungary caught his muted shock and giggled a little. As much as she disliked Prussia, Austria really did have a potty mouth when he got angry. With a groan, Austria glanced down at the reaction button, seeing Hungary had reacted with the angry face, but the only other reactions were laughing reactions. With a sudden premonition, Austria vaguely guessed that Hungary was only angry about the fact Prussia was spying on Austria, as she snickered for a moment.

“You know, as much as I hate that douche Prussia…he has a point. Maybe you should take Liechtenstein’s offer.” Hungary offered, trying to not laugh herself. “Then you won’t have to call for help so much when your internet stops working.”

Austria simply placed his head down on the table as another note landed beside him, this time clearly being from Germany.


	2. Packing Pencils

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> America breaks his pencil while doodling at the meeting. He needs to borrow one from England.

_World Meeting, Brussels, Belgium_

The meeting had been going well enough for a change.

America had spent most of it doodling and drawing comics on his papers. He retained information well enough that he felt he didn’t need to write it down, and if he needed something, Canada or South Korea would share their notes. Besides, right now it was Germany and Belgium presenting on the North Sea, why would he be concerned about that?

But America hadn’t planned one thing…breaking his pencil.

He dug into his small laptop bag and realized with a frown that he’d not put any more pens in it after he’d cleaned it out. (The trash was making it hard to put his laptop in it)

He glanced up at the clock and frowned. It was only 10:30, two more hours until the lunch break.

America glanced over at England, who was busy writing something down. “Yo Britain…can I borrow a pen?” He whispered.

Britain glanced over; the look of disapproval apparent in his face. “No, you should’ve packed more you git.”

“Dude, I need one, please!” America said again, still trying to not be too distracting, “I’ll totally listen to your stories about the magical fairies if you give me one.”

England sighed, and dug into his bag. After a few moments, he pulled out a large propelling pencil from a side pocket. “I want it back! And make sure you don’t break all my lead!”

America slid back over to his seat and started to doodle again. However, after about five minutes of doodling Captain America uppercutting a caricature of Russia, the lead tip broke.

He started to push down on the top, but the pencil wouldn’t push out lead. After a few seconds of jiggling the pencil, he started fiddling with the long handle down the side, hoping it would release the lead. As he messed with the handle, he unconsciously tilted the pencil away from him. 

***BANG***

Many things happened as the loud bang echoed through the quiet room.

Across the room from America, Slovenia’s mug of Belgian hot chocolate shattered in a cloud of ceramic and liquid, dousing the hapless Balkan in a layer of hot brown liquid.

Papers went flying and shouts of shock and fright echoed across the room as everyone dove for cover.

China was suddenly tackled by a very energetic South Korean shouting “I’ll protect you Aniki!”

Switzerland threw himself protectively in front of a very surprised Liechtenstein and dragged her to the floor, his SIG pistol already out and at the ready.

Germany threw himself against the wall up front as he pulled a confused Belgium with him.

Turkey jumped out of his seat as he heard the bullet smack into his desk. 

Greece remained fast asleep.

Romano, who'd been scowling at Germany the whole time, threw up his arms and begged for mercy just as his brother yanked him down.

Austria prepared to try and protect Hungary, but a platinum blonde Prussian took him to the floor before he could move, shouting “I’ll save you old man!” Hungary meanwhile simply ducked behind her desk, already gripping her frying pan.

Australia and New Zealand immediately dove to protect Wy and Sealand, who had been sitting in the observation seats near them.

The human UN guards assigned to the room were shouting into their radios and taking up defensive positions to try and spot the “sniper”.

Belarus and Russia sat and quietly continued knitting, as if nothing had happened.

Croatia sat down his “#1 Balkan” mug…and started laughing at Slovenia's misery.

Across the room, the nations dove for cover, dragged, or forced others down, and even the few armed ones were scanning for a possible direction the shot could’ve come from. Several other UN guards filtered in, scanning nearby rooftops for movement. It was chaos for a few moments, but soon the room was relatively quiet. 

“What the Hell was that!” Germany said as he poked his head up and started scanning the room. He thankfully noted Slovenia seemed okay, aside from being coated in hot chocolate, and being slightly catatonic. Amusingly in any other circumstance, he was still holding onto the handle of the shattered mug as if he was still drinking from it.

Belgium had recovered herself, and glanced at the windows behind them. "That's funny..." she observed, "None of them are broken..." 

Germany panned across nervous and hardened faces before he suddenly zeroed in on the very dumbfounded American holding a smoking pencil.

“AMERIKA! WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING!?” Germany roared as he marched towards the still dumbfounded nation. Others were staring and beginning to glare at the North American nation. “You just have to be a bigshot and now you’ve really done it!" Germany shouted as he slammed his hands on America's desk, "You could've killed Slovenia with your fooling around! I cannot believe that you of all people would mess around with a..."

America stammered, before England blinked and grabbed the pencil. “What the? I didn’t think I still had this one! It’s saved my skin many ti….” England trailed off slowly as he realized the blame was shifting towards him, for even bringing a pencil gun to the meeting.

He patted his leather bag awkwardly, “I…I must really try and clean this thing out before meetings…ha ha…” England stammered as Slovenia appeared beside Germany, still coated in hot chocolate, and a deep scowl on his face. England barely processed that Slovenia's right shoulder was ripped and a small stain of blood was mixing with the hot chocolate. =

“I apologize Amerika.” Germany said curtly as he stared daggers into England. “You could not have known what that pencil really was…”

…

The meeting had adjourned so that the mess could be cleaned up, and Slovenia could change out of his now brown stained shirt and tie and seek some band aids.. It was about two hours later when everyone filtered back in, ready for the second half of the meeting. England glumly sat, his bag having been subjected to a very thorough search by Switzerland and he was now being given the ultimate torture: Having to sit next to Russia.

“Do not look so glum comrade Britain!” Russia said in a friendly tone, “We will be best friends at this meeting!” To emphasize this, Russia threw his arm around England and pinned him to his side. England caught sight of the three Baltics, who simply looked at him with looks of mutual pity. 

England shuddered as he also caught sight of Belarus taking one of her knitting needles and miming stabbing him and slicing his throat. It was not going to be a fun meeting.

Slovenia had returned with a new shirt and tie, and to his surprise, found a full cup of hot chocolate waiting on his desk, the only hint of where it came from was the small Belgian flag sticker on the side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Make of Slovenia and Belgium's friendship what you will. I wrote it as a friend replacing her friend's drink and cup. 
> 
> Pencil Guns were a weapon created for Allied agents during WWII. I imagine that England would be quite familiar with them, and probably used some. Now the likelyhood of that pistol firing after 74 years in England's bag would be questionable. It probably would've not fired, or exploded in America's hand. Also it probably wouldn't be that accurate across a large meeting hall, but hey it works for the story.
> 
> Hope everyone enjoyed the second chapter, I had this idea and wanted to write it. 
> 
> Next Chapter may be up sooner than expected lol.


	3. Neutrality Lessons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Switzerland takes on training Liechtenstein and Slovenia for neutrality.

_Neutrality Lessons_

“Sound off!”

“Ein!”

“Dve!”

Switzerland stared at the two identically dressed nations in front of him. Green and Hazel eyes stared back at him. After a moment of silence, he turned back to the chalkboard behind him.

“Today’s lesson on neutrality begins with some quick review of our last lesson.” Switzerland said as he wrote a quick sentence down.

“Border Posts should include what?” He asked as he crossed his arms. Immediately, Liechtenstein raised her hand. “At least one machine gun emplacement placed in a position to cover the checkpoint but hidden enough to not intimidate or frighten the travelers or arouse suspicion.”

Switzerland nodded approvingly, “Good, Slovenia, what other things make for a solid border checkpoint?”

The Slovene pondered for a moment, before answering “A fast vehicle of some form maybe even two, to not only pursue border runners but also to scout along the border for any problems such as holes in the fence lines.”

Switzerland nodded again, he was impressed that both nations were answering so confidently and getting it right. He even felt there might be some hope for Slovenia with being independent yet.

“Next question! What should you do if a larger power is demanding your assistance in foreign affairs?”

Slovenia’s hand raced up. “You decline to comment and immediately go call the UN for assistance!”

Switzerland scowled, “No, you shouldn’t need to call those idiots for help unless you actually need it. Liechtenstein, what would you do in this situation?”

The small alpine nation pondered for a moment, before answering “I’d probably come to you or Mister Austria, but it would be weird for someone to want my help…since I don’t have a military.”

Switzerland facepalmed. 

He looked back up and began speaking again.

“Okay, next question, so when a checkpoint needs to mo…” He paused as a noise echoed through the trees. It was singing, Italian singing to be specific.

“Oh, that little…you two wait here, I need to handle this!” Switzerland said as he grabbed his rifle and raced off towards the noise. As soon as Switzerland disappeared into the trees, the area went silent.

After about a minute of quietly standing in place, Slovenia glanced at his cousin. “So…can we fall out until he gets back? It’s really hot in this uniform.”

About an hour went by, Liechtenstein and Slovenia had fallen out of attention and they were waiting under a tree nearby. The shade was nice, especially with the wool uniforms they were wearing. They hadn’t heard anything from the situation that Switzerland was dealing with, except for a few shots and faint screaming. Slovenia stared into the tree line where Switzerland had disappeared. “You know Italy tries this with me and Croatia?” He said with a chuckle, “Just a few years ago, he drove a vehicle across the border, and my border guards had to chase him off.” Liechtenstein chuckled, and started to say something when they both noticed movement in the trees.

Switzerland came out of the woods with a look of frustration on his face. “If that idiot does it one more time, I swear I’ll shoot him and wring his neck at the same time...” He growled as he set his rifle aside. He stared at the two nations who immediately hopped up and went back to their positions.

After finishing a few more questions, the next part of the training was running through rough terrain. Switzerland took the lead as they made their way across the beautiful Swiss countryside. Switzerland led them into a wooded path that ran up hills along a narrow trail. He would occasionally shout encouragement back towards them (“Keep up that pace Liech! Stick to us Slovenia!”) They rushed across streams and over tree roots, and even slalomed between a few pine trees in a row. It was a good run, and Switzerland kept his pace despite already running off Italy. He was impressed that Liechtenstein was keeping pace with him, and Slovenia was only a few steps behind them.   
"Keeping up your condition is important for neutrality, as you saw earlier!" Switzerland called out as they hopped over some rough roots in the ground.

As they finally made it back to the chalkboard, Switzerland picked up a bottle of water from the table beside the board. “Good run both of you, we’re on track to finish up right on schedule even with that interruption.” He took a long drink of water, and turned back towards Liechtenstein, who seemed concerned about something. 

“Um…Switzy.” Liechtenstein asked as she looked around with worry, “Wasn’t Slovenia right behind us?”

Switzerland would have sworn in his large vocabulary of curse words had his sister not been there.

At last, they were back at the chalkboard, Liechtenstein stood beside her slightly scuffed up and scratched cousin (He’d managed to trip on a root and tumbled down an embankment into a thorn patch, but because he’d not made a yelp or anything, the Alpine siblings hadn’t noticed until they finished the course) She’d just finished helping him apply band aids to the many cuts he’d received. Switzerland had impatiently watched them and glanced at his watch until they were back in position.

“Okay, so I’ll have to abbreviate things for this last part of the day, so we can finish on schedule.” Switzerland said as he wrote information on the chalkboard. He drew a caricature of Austria, and then the three countries in a circle.

“So, an enemy is approaching your border, what should you do?” Switzerland asked.

Slovenia raised his hand “You immediately engage with all weapons! Including the flamethrower!”

Switzerland narrowed his eyes, “No, you don’t just immediately open fire. That could be considered a declaration of war. Also, you shouldn’t use flamethrowers…they don’t have range.”

Liechtenstein then raised her hand “You politely ask them to turn back from the border.”

Switzerland nodded, “Yes, but you shouldn’t be too polite, they may take it as weakness. Ask firmly.”

He quickly erased Austria and drew him closer to the three in the circle. “He has failed to listen and continues to approach. What do you do now?”

Liechtenstein raised her hand “You should aim your weapon at them and ask them to cease approaching.”

Switzerland nodded, and turned back to the board. When he’d finished, Austria was just on the circle.

“The enemy has begun crossing the border. What is the appropriate response?” Switzerland asked. Slovenia’s hand raced up almost immediately.

“Now is the time for flamethrowers and machine guns!” He said beaming with pride.

“Yes, they have invaded the country, now is the time to use lethal force.” Switzerland said with an eye roll at the flamethrowers comment, “When any armed force crosses a border without permission, it is considered an invasion.”

“Wait doesn’t that make that incident in 2007…” Slovenia began.

Switzerland spun around and glared “We don’t talk about that.”

“But…”

“We. Don’t. Talk. About. That.” Switzerland glared daggers through the small nation.

Switzerland turned and began to draw another picture on the board. Liechtenstein leaned over to Slovenia and whispered “Switzy was the one in charge of navigation for that unit, he’s still embarrassed that he miscalculated that badly. I wasn’t hurt or anything by it, I just felt a brief tingling on my shoulder.”

Liechtenstein snapped back to her spot as Switzerland finished depicting Austria holding a box of candy.

“So a nation is trying to offer you some candy, or money, or anything in exchange for allying with them, what do you do?”

Liechtenstein answered immediately “You refuse politely?”

Switzerland blinked, “Yes, but you can’t be too polite, as I’ve said, they may see that as weakness, you must be willing to stand up and be mean to make them listen!”

Slovenia then raised his hand “So…sorry its an unrelated question, but why do you always use Mister Austria in these lessons?”

Switzerland glared at Slovenia, but then Liechtenstein spoke up, “You know, I’ve always wondered the same thing. I mean he’s not the only country that borders us. And he doesn’t cross the border nearly as much as Italy does.”

Switzerland started to answer, but then went quiet. He was not sure how to explain it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I just feel this chapter doesn't have the same humor as the last one. (That whole pencil gun thing was hard to top) But I hope everyone enjoyed it all the same! I like these slice of life stories because they're not only flexible, but also so fun. 
> 
> So for those confused as to why Slovenia is participating in neutrality lessons, despite not being neutral IRL. It is because as part of my storyline and characterization of Slovenia, he wishes to be more independent, so he sees learning from Switzerland as a good way to become independent. Also he gets to hang out with other Alpine countries, and that's always fun.
> 
> Slovenia considers Liechtenstein his cousin because both of them grew up in the Austrian Empire. She is a cousin as opposed to a sister because she is a Germanic country, whereas Slovenia is a Slavic country. But to them, they're fairly close anyways. (If I ever get around to writing it, I have a story planned of Slovenia's early years with Austria, and it would highlight him and Liechtenstein's friendship.) 
> 
> Ein = German for "One"  
> Dve = Slovenian for "Two"
> 
> Switzy is a nickname Liechtenstein has called Switzerland canonically. 
> 
> Also, this may be because of the discord community I'm in, but I prefer "Liech" as a nickname for Liechtenstein over "Liechten" (the canon one that gets used in the manga)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again! Hoping everyone is having a good 2021 so far!
> 
> I hope this first story is humorous enough I want to try and have a long running series where I do short stories that wouldn't be long enough for a separate story.
> 
> I'll try to do weekly updates or biweekly, depending on what ideas I have for this.
> 
> Himaruya owns Hetalia, I do not.  
> Any Yugotalia Characters in this work belong to Tix


End file.
